Miss Renesmee Cullen
by Catii'aSofii'a
Summary: NessiePOV. Algumas one-shot sobre a Princesinha dos Cullen, Reneesme, e como é ser criança no meio da familia vampirica mais épica.
1. Baby Looney Tunes

**Baby Looney Tunes: Nessie POV**

**N/A: **_Olá meus amados leitores. Preparados para criancices? xD Bem, estava eu ontem a jantar na cozinha, quando mudei para o canal 2 (aqui em Portugal) e estava a dar os Baby Looney Tunes, posso ser crescida mas a Looney Tunes faz parte da minha infância e eu simplesmente amo o programa. Estava a ver e de repente pensei na Reneesme e no seu espírito criança e pronto, daí resultou esta ideia. _

_**P.S. **__Jacob aqui, meus amados leitores, não existe! Não gosto dele e acabou! Só os Cullen é que entram. _

_**P.P.S **__Dieta da Nessie alterada, nada de sangue, fórmula! xD_

_Espero que gostem da leitura._

_Catii 'aSofii 'a. _

_Tinha adormecido nas casas dos meus avós, e como esperava lá acordei, dentro da cama do quarto do meu Pai. Levantei-me e esfreguei os olhos bocejando e quando dei por isso, já tinha o meu Pai na porta a olhar para mim com um sorriso. Sorri-lhe de volta e estendi-lhe os braços para que ele me pegasse ao colo, e foi o que ele fez._

- Bom Dia Princesa, dormiste bem?

- Claro! – disse abraçando-me ao seu pescoço.

_Toquei-lhe na bochecha com o meu dedo e mostrei-lhe a imagem da Mamã a deitar-me ontem e a contar-me uma história._

- A Mamã foi caçar com a tia Rosalie e a tia Alice, ela está cá daqui a duas horas! Tens fome?

_Anuí com a cabeça e ele levou-me para a cozinha onde a minha avó já tinha o meu biberão de leite pronto. Peguei nele e comecei a beber enquanto a minha cabeça repousava no ombro do meu Pai. O meu tio Jasper entrou na cozinha e sorriu-me, eu rapidamente larguei o biberão vazio e balancei para o colo dele, e sendo uma criança meio-vampiro e meio-humana, tinha uma certa força. A suficiente para levar o meu Pai ao desequilíbrio. O meu tio Jasper riu-se e pegou em mim ao colo elevando-me no ar, enquanto eu pousei os meus joelhos no peito dele. _

- Estás mais alta Nessie. Nem parece que tens dois anos. – disse Jasper sorrindo.

- Pois não, a Mamã disse que eu estava tão grande como uma menina de cinco anos! – disse-lhe mostrando cinco dedos para evidenciar a minha teoria.

- Tens de parar de crescer, ou então qualquer dia estás mais alta do que a tia Alice e depois é o fim do mundo! – riu-se Jasper mas de repente ficou sério, muito sério. – Eu nunca disse isto!

_A casa rompeu em gargalhadas. Claro que o meu tio Emmett riu mais alto que todos nós, e estava na sala a ver televisão. Mas agora eu tinha acordado, e a televisão era minha. O meu Pai começou a rir-se baixinho enquanto olhava entre mim e o corredor que me levava á sala. Saltei do colo do meu tio Jasper e corri para a sala, saltando para cima do meu tio Emmett, que se encontrava deitado no sofá, encolheu-se mal eu pulei na barriga dele. Encolheu-se._

- Wow Nessie, tem mais cuidado. Não queremos o material do tio Emmett afectado!

_Huh?!_

- EMMETT! – gritaram da cozinha Esme e o meu Pai.

- Oh relaxem ela nem faz ideia do que é que eu falo! Sinceramente Edward devias começar a falar com ela sobre esses assuntos, afinal, ela é muito inteligente. Ainda acaba por te apanhar a ti e á Bella…

_Não dei conta do que se passou a seguir, só apenas vi que a minha avó me segurava com um riso para mim, mas um olhar mortífero para o que estava atrás de mim. Senti uma grande confusão no jardim e torci-me para ver o que estava a acontecer, mas só vi o meu Pai senado no sofá com uma expressão má!_

- Não te preocupes Princesa! – ele disse rapidamente ao meu lado pegando-me ao colo.

- O tio Emmett?

- Foi falar com os patos! – ele respondeu e eu comecei a rir-me com força. – Ele cá vem! Tens o plasma só para ti!

- BOA! – gritei.

_Ele arreganhou os dentes e sentou-me em cima de uma manta no chão onde estavam os meus brinquedos, da noite anterior. Deitei-me de barriga para baixo enquanto no comando marquei o canal 41, para o BabyTv. Estava a dar os Baby Looney Tunes. Eu sou louca pelos Looney Tunes e era uma maratona que iria durar até ao meio dia. Ainda tinha duas horas pela frente. _

_Por fim a maratona acabou e encontrei-me bastante viciada nos Baby Tunes. Mas também me sentia muito observada! Olhei para trás e vi o meu Pai a olhar-me de sobrolho levantado, o meu tio Jasper sentado de pernas á chinesa no sofá olhando-me de olhos arregalados e a minha avó a arranjar umas flores mas a olhar para mim abismada._

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Estás… - começou a minha avó.

-…á duas horas… - continuou o meu tio.

-…calada! – finalizou o meu Pai.

- Bom, era um programa muito interessante. – defendi-me cruzando os meus braços.

- Oh claro, nada como bebés de fraldas, com orelhas e asas! – gozou o meu tio Jasper e eu olhei para ele muito chateada, de testa franzida. – Pronto, pronto ferazinha já cá não está quem falou!

- Sabes tio, és tal e qual o Baby Sylvester! – disse e ele olhou para mim confuso.

- Perdi-me no teu raciocínio!

_Ainda dizem todos que ele é o mais inteligente da casa!_

_O meu Pai perdeu-se a rir em cima do sofá. A porta da casa foi aberta e entrou a minha Mamã._

- MAMÃ!

_Levantei-me a correr para ela e ela içou-me nos braços rindo e abraçando-me._

- Oh fofinha, que saudades!

- Exagero Bella. – disse o meu Pai ao pé de nós e parece que a minha Mãe se iluminou, o meu Pai olhou para mim e piscou o olho.

- Olha a minha sobrinha favorita! – disse a minha tia Alice retirando-me dos braços da minha Mãe começando a dançar comigo na sala.

- Sabes tia, és igual ao Baby Tweety!

_Ela parou e olhou para mim, de cabeça de lado e de testa franzida._

- Quem?

- Olá bebé! – disse a minha tia Rosalie pegando em mim. – Sentiste saudades nossas?

- Muitas tia Rose. Sabes és mesmo parecida com a Baby Melissa.

- É gira? – ela inquiriu rindo.

- Muito. – respondi. – Mas mais gira é a Baby Lola.

- E quem é a Baby Lola? – ela perguntou.

- A Mamã! – disse apontando para a minha Mãe que me olhou confusa mas com um sorriso.

- Edward, do que é que ela está a falar? – perguntou a minha Mãe e o meu Pai encolheu os ombros. – Huh…certo! Aonde está o Emmett?

_Naquele momento o tio Emmett abriu a porta. Estava todo molhado e coberto de algas, trazia uma expressão amuada. _

- Emmett! – guinchou a minha tia passando-me para o meu Pai que calmamente me beijou a face e aconchegou no colo. – O que raio se passou?

- Bem o Edward atirou-me para o rio! – ele queixou-se.

- O que se passou? – perguntou a Mamã.

_O meu Pai baixou-se para o ouvido dela e contou-lhe rapidamente o que se tinha passado. De repente vi a minha Mamã a ficar muito raivosa e os olhos dourados dela adquiriram um tom negro de raiva._

- EMMETT CULLEN!

_Ela atirou-se para cima dele e ambos rolaram no chão. Fixe, o tio Emmett a ser derrotado pela Mamã, uma cena que não se vê muitas vezes e que sempre nos diverte._

- Podes crer. – o meu Pai murmurou rindo.

- Ouve lá, quantas vezes te avisei, cuidado com a linguagem na frente da Reneesme e tu não tens nada de falar da minha intimidade com o Edward. Posso muito bem arrancar os teus membros sem piedade meu grande pateta! E Rosalie nem te metas, o teu marido não sabe quando se calar em frente de uma criança.

- Oh Bella, se é por essas questões faz o que quiseres com ele! – disse Rosalie com um olhar maldoso nos olhos, bem aquele olhar era parte da personalidade dela, por aquilo que posso constatar ao longos dos meus curtos dois anos de vida.

- Vá, vocês os dois, Bella por muito que eu amasse ver-te a desfazeres o Emmett, digamos que não é ético fazê-lo em frente da nossa filha, cuja inocência ainda está intacta, mas com muito esforço. Por isso larga-o. Parece que teve um mês nas florestas pantanosas da Amazónia. – zombou o meu Pai.

- Bom, tu és mesmo o Baby Bugs. – afirmei eu ele olhou-me confuso e eu depois apontei para o tio Emmett que se levantava. – E o tio Emmett é mesmo o Baby Daffy.

- Obrigado. – disse o meu tio. – Oh espera, quem é esse?

- Afinal Reneesme… - começou o tio Jasper retirando-me do colo do meu Pai, que eu apreciava, para me pousar no chão, na manta onde anteriormente tinha estado, e o resto da familia se sentou nos sofás á minha volta, menos o avô que estava a trabalhar. - …quem são esses baby's que tanto falas?

- São os Baby Looney Tunes. – disse encolhendo os ombros.

- E porque é que são parecidos connosco querida? – perguntou a tia Alice.

- Achei giro comparar-vos a eles. Afinal, eles também vivem todos juntos!

- E eu sou o Baby Tweety porquê? – voltou a perguntar.

- Porque o Tweety também é extremamente doce e meigo, e parece ser muito inocente, quando na verdade consegue engendrar muitos planos complicados e maldosos. E comparei o tio Jasper ao Sylvester porque o Sylvester está sempre a ver quando consegue por as patas em cima do Tweety. – expliquei.

_A tia Alice riu na primeira parte e ficou muito contente, mas na segunda, tanto ela como o tio Jasper, pareciam os dois procurar um buraco para se esconderem. _

- A tia Rosalie é como a Baby Melissa, porque a Baby Melissa é loira e muito vaidosa, também é gentil mas ás vezes é mazinha para o Daffy Duck, o pato ao qual comparei o tio Emmett, que é muito ignorante e brincalhão! – voltei a explicar.

_O tio Emmett ficou um nadinha apreensivo com o fato de ser comparado a um pato, mas hei, eu comparei a tia Alice a um pássaro amarelo e o tio Jasper a gato preto rafeiro. O meu Pai riu com mais força e todos olharam para ele estranhamente enquanto ele fez sinal com a cabeça para mim e eu fiz um ar angelical. _

- Para o Papá é o Baby Bugs porque é um grande líder confiante que enfrenta os seus adversários e é muito esperto.

- Típica filha! – disse Esme carinhosamente.

- E a Mamã é a Baby Lola porque é inteligente e anda sempre com o Baby Bugs. O Baby Bugs é apaixonado por ela e a Baby Lola vice-versa. – disse finalizando a teoria.

- E tudo isto veio de um programa de televisão infantil. – disse a Mamã rindo para mim pegando-me ao colo. – Bom, e a avó?

- É a Lola Bunny crescida e o avô o Bugs Bunny crescido. – expliquei.

_Comecei a ficar com fome._

- Okay Princesa, hora de almoço! – disse o meu Pai levantando-me do colo da minha Mamã.

-

_Ao final do dia, depois de ter sido vestida pela tia Alice, e depois de todos termos assistido aos DVD's dos Baby Looney Tunes que a tia Rosalie foi comprar para mim e comprovar as minhas teorias, sentia-me verdadeiramente exausta e já dormitava no colo do Papá enquanto ele falava com a minha Mamã. _

**[N/A: **_Como a Nessie está exausta, só ouve vozes, não as distingue, por isso, vou por atrás quem é que diz o quê!_**]**

(Edward) - Bella ela está exausta!

(Bella) - Então é melhor irmos andando para casa.

(Edward) - Sim, a Alice foi mesmo fazer aquilo lá em casa?

(Bella) - Sabes como ela é, quando tem um objectivo não o muda.

(Edward) - Mas assim só podemos ir quando ela acabar. Não queremos arruinar a surpresa.

(Alice) - Vocês podem ir, já acabamos a re-decoração.

(Bella) - A sério? Tão rápido?

(Carlisle) - Bom, afinal éramos seis a fazer aquilo. Ficou pronto num instante. Esperemos que ela goste.

(Edward) - Ela vai adorar, tenho a certeza!

(Esme) - Agora vão, ela está totalmente cansada.

(Emmett) - Bom sinal para vocês, podem divertir-se durante a noite!

(Todos) - Emmett!

(Emmett) - Credo, a miúda está a dormir, nem me ouve!

(Bella) - Bom, até amanhã.

(Alice) - Espera. Edward, pega, tira fotos da cara dela quando vir.

(Edward) - Mas ela está a dormir.

(Alice) - Acredita. Ela vai acordar mal vir o que a rodeia.

(Bella) - Alice, espero bem que ela durma durante a noite.

(Alice) - Sim, sim Bella. Claro que vai dormir. Não sei antes lhe colocares o filme no DVD que ela agora tem no quarto.

(Edward e Bella) - Oh sinceramente Alice.

(Alice) - Vão, vão!

-

_A minha Mãe carregava-me no colo depois de termos abandonado o Volvo na entrada. Dirigíamo-nos para o meu quarto, enquanto eles continuavam a conversar._

(Bella) – Ela exagerou. Ela como sempre exagerou!

(Edward) – Calma Bella, ainda nem viste o quarto.

(Bella) – É a Alice, Edward.

(Edward) – Dá-lhe um desconto. É a única sobrinha quem têm e iram ter, não é?

(Bella) – Pronto, pronto.

_Ouvi a porta do meu quarto a ranger ao ser aberta com cuidado e depois as luzes foram acesas, quase ofuscando-me, mas quando eu abri os olhos para pedir uma coisa que me esqueci quando poisei os olhos no meu quarto, antes decorado em tons de rosa. O quarto estava agora em tons de branco pérola. A minha cama era enorme, cabia lá quase a família inteira. Tinha uma armação de ferro preto __**[N/A:**__ Não esquecer que a Nessie é muito, muito esperta, afinal não é uma criança comum.__**]**__ uma colcha amarela clara, com imensos peluches pequenos e médios da Looney Tunes, de todas as personagens. Os tapetes em volta da cama eram peludos brancos. As paredes em amarelo claro, a parede da frente do meu quarto estava repleta de prateleiras com bonecas, peluches e livros que eu gostava que me lessem á noite, assim como estava uma televisão plasma com um DVD cinzento. Ao pé da minha janela tinha um enorme peluche, maior que a tia Alice, era o Bugs Bunny e no canto oposto do mesmo tamanho estava a Lola Bunny. Na beira da janela, estava peluches de tamanho médio, mas ainda mais altos que eu, do Tweety, Sylvester, Melissa e Daffy Duck. _

- Wow! – soltei, o sono esquecido.

- Wow mesmo. – repetiu a minha Mãe.

- Reneesme, olha para o tecto! – disse o meu Pai.

_No tecto tinha pintado todos os Baby Looney Tunes. _

- Uau! – repeti entusiasmada.

_Reparei nos DVD's empilhados ao pé da televisão._

- Papá, Mamã, posso ver? Por favor, por favor? Só um!

- Reneesme, são horas de dormir. Amanhã temos de ir visitar o avô Charlie. – disse a minha Mãe.

- Mas isso é só da parte da tarde. Eu posso depois dormir de manhã.

- Isso é ser-se preguiçosa princesa. – disse o meu Pai.

_E eu importada!_

- Reneesme. – ele disse levantando o sobrolho.

- Por favor!

_Esbugalhei os olhos e fiz biquinho com a minha boca. Juntei as minhas mãos e_ _como conseguia fazer sempre, coloquei os meus olhos castanhos a brilhar. Os meus Pais trocaram olhares derrotados. _

- Está bem. Só um e de pequena duração. E enquanto vês bebes o leite. – disse o meu Pai admitindo derrota.

- Essa tua característica herdada ainda vai dar comigo em maluca. E a culpa é tua Edward.

- Minha?

- Oh tira esse ar angelical. Tal pai tal filha. – resmungou a minha Mamã enquanto me colocava em cima da cama e ia ao armário tirar o meu pijama.

_O meu Pai piscou-me o olho e saiu do quarto. _

- Vá fofinha, hora do banho.

_Depois de banho tomado, de pijama vestido e de ter sido aconchegada na minha nova cama, o meu Papá entregou-me o leite enquanto a minha Mamã ligava o plasma e o DVD. Eles deitaram-se do meu lado a ver o programa e de vez em quando também se riam enquanto eu sentia o sono a pesar-me nos olhos e quando dei por mim já estava a sonhar. _

-

_Estava muito bem, na casa da Avózinha a brincar com a Baby Lola e o Baby Bugs quando foi arrancada do meu sonho por algo a partir no quarto ao meu lado. Sentei-me rapidamente na cama e preparava-me para me levantar…_

- Não saias do teu quarto Reneesme.

_A voz autoritária do meu Papá fez-me permanecer quieta e desconfiada._

- O Emmett vai fazer a nossa vida num inferno amanhã! – lamentou-se a Mamã.

_Huh?!_

_**N/A: **__O botão verde é o vosso melhor amigo! .D_


	2. Xadrez, Água, Borboletas e Caracóis

"**Xadrez, Água, Borboletas e Caracóis."**

**N/A: **_Olá a todos os meus estimados leitores. Aqui está o segundo capítulo._

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight não me pertence, apenas a ideia!_

**Agradecimentos: **_Danda Jabur; Vick Moreira Cullen; Tsubame-cahan; Mandy ; Beuxinhah; Jane Alves; Bia Cullen-CrAzY;Atenas Halle; Amanda; -Granger; Liloca; Leane; Melzin-Chan._

_Lembrem-se o botãozinho verde ao fundo é o vosso compincha! :D_

**Nessie P.O.V**

_Estou a morrer de tédio! Como é que uma criança como eu de apenas dois anos e meio, se consegue aborrecer desta maneira? Pois bem, experimentem assistir a um jogo de xadrez do vosso avô e tio! Claro que não é o Emmett, se fosse estava a rebolar a rir e não com uma cara de aborrecimento e confusão…teria de pedir mais tarde ao tio Jasper o fundamento do raio do tabuleiro axadrezado. O Pai e a Mãe tinham ido caçar os dois juntos e ainda faltava um bom bocado para chegarem. Dei por mim a pensar se não seria bom arranjar companhia…_

- Nessie, vamos ás compras?

- Não tia, muito obrigada, ainda fomos ontem! – Disse torcendo o nariz á oferta que ela sabia tão bem como eu que iria ser recusada.

- Tu e a tua Mãe são sempre as mesmas! Oh Rosalie…ew…esquece! Como estão todos muito ocupados, vou dar o lanche á minha sobrinha!

- Mas eu… - ia a contestar mas a minha barriga roncou e senti um aflorar de sangue nas minhas faces. -...tosta mista com sumo de laranja!

- E um geladinho para a sobremesa! – Completou piscando-me o olho indo para a cozinha.

_Sentei-me no chão, cruzando as pernas á chinesa, colocando um cotovelo em cima do joelho e pousando a cabeça na mão. Olhava para o tabuleiro com as peças monótonas e bocejei bem alto. Brinquei com os folhos do vestido branco e com um caracol do meu cabelo. Mas as peças continuavam imóveis. O avô Carlisle estava a olhar para um cavalo e o tio Jasper para uma torre. Hã?!_

- Pega linda. – disse a tia sentando-se do meu lado com uma bandeja. –O jogo é interessante para quem sabe!

- Eu acho entediante. – Comentei comendo a minha tosta e bebendo o sumo. – A Avó Esme?

- Está lá fora no jardim. Queres fazer asneiras?

_Os meus olhos começaram a brilhar como nunca e anuí com a cabeça terminando de comer rapidamente. Ela desapareceu com a bandeja e rapidamente apareceu puxando-me para o colo dela. Espreitamos pela porta dos fundos para o jardim. A Avó cuidadosamente regava as plantas. A tia Alice fez menção para eu ir para o meio de jardim._

- Olá Avó. – cumprimentei.

- Reneesme querida, cuidado com a água meu amor, não te quero doente!

- Lá dentro é secante! – resmunguei.

_A Avó riu-se e anuiu. Olhei para trás e vi a tia Alice a rodar a torneira da água para o máximo. Naquele instante a mangueira ganhou vida própria começando a girar e a espirrar água por todos os lados, a Avó apanhada de surpresa apenas olhou Alice com dureza, ao mesmo tempo que os aspersores foram ligados, e Emmett entrou com um riso travesso pegando em mim ao colo girando-me, por esta altura estava encharcada! Eu e todos. O tio pousou-me novamente e eu corri para o meio das flores, sem as pisar encontrando uma borboleta de asas laranjas e azuis que pousou rapidamente no meu nariz. Deixei-me ficar imóvel, sendo banhada pela água e observada pela borboleta! Senti um flash e ela rapidamente voou. Olhei nos verdejantes canteiros em flor da minha Avó apercebendo-me de que existiam imensos caracóis. Uma jarra apareceu á minha frente._

- Apanha todos os quantos poderes que eu faço o mesmo! – Sussurrou Alice no meu ouvido beijando-me a face e piscando-me o olho.

_Enquanto Emmett e Rosalie brincavam que nem duas crianças (pff, e depois sou eu a criança!) em volta dos aspersores e da mangueira mirabolante, a Avó continuava com a sua jardinagem, sorrindo-me ao ver-me, de pés descalços agora enlameados a apanhar com cuidado os caracóis. Se estranhou nada disse. Consegui encher o frasco inteiro._

- Eu também já enchi o meu, depois vais fazer o seguinte: quando estiveres para te ires embora vais ao quarto dos teus tios, Emmett e Rosalie e despejas o meu frasco na cama deles e cobres com o lençol…

- E o que faço com os meus?

- Depois tu vais saber o que fazer, vou guardá-lo na tua mochila.

_Encolhi os ombros e saí do meio das plantas para a relva verde, parecia que chovia. Algumas borboletas voaram de umas flores e perseguia-as. Queria brincar com elas. A Mamã tinha-me explicado que não as podíamos guardar porque elas eram mais felizes cá fora, mas eu podia brincar com elas na mesma. Escorreguei na relva e fiquei sentada, naquele momento duas borboletas aterraram no meu cabelo, uma no dedo que tinha esticado e a outra de ao bocado no meu nariz. Sorri conforme elas batiam as asas e faziam um arco-íris naquela água toda. Senti uns flashes e elas voaram ao mesmo tempo. Levantei-me e corri para o tio Emmett que me esperava e colocando-me debaixo do braço dele, comecei a rir-me quando o vi fazer o mesmo á tia Alice que reclamava e começou a gritar "NÃO!". Também eu gritei divertida "Não" quando me atiraram para o meio das rosas e fiquei coberta de lama e pétalas aderentes,_

- Emmett! As minhas flores não querido. – Repreendeu Esme.

- Peço imensa desculpa Mãe, mas não resisti!

- O meu lindo Dolce Gabanna e o Petit Patapon da Nessie. – Lamentou Alice levantando-se e pegando-me ao colo.

_Os aspersores foram desligados e a mangueira também, caindo com um "splash" na relva encharcada. O Avô estava com um ar divertido e mal conseguia conter as gargalhadas. O tio Jasper estava perdido de riso atrás, mais provavelmente por causa da tia Alice. _

- Alice se não deres banho á Nessie e a puseres fresca e seca, a Bella desfaz-te! – Aconselhou o Avô e eu ri-me.

- Mas eu gosto de estar assim. Diverti-me. – Disse-lhes e o tio Jasper pegou-me ao colo.

- O xadrez foi secante então? – ele perguntou.

- Só secante? Acho que passou todas as barreiras de seca tio. Nunca na minha vida senti tanta vontade de partir algo ao meio!

- Bom, bom, bom…tal Pai tal filha. – Riu-se o tio Emmett e eu deitei-lhe a língua de fora.

- Uh-oh! Bella e Edward na porta da entrada… - Disse Alice e eu pulei do colo do tio Jasper para correr para dentro da casa.

_Parei na porta da frente quando esta foi aberta. Os dois abriram a boca e olharam para mim chocados. Olhei para o espelho ao lado e gargalhei bem alto. Tinha o vestido branco sujo de terra. Pingava por todo o lado. Os cabelos cor de bronze colados na cara e os cachos enchumbados de água. Pés descalços cobertos de lama e algumas pétalas na pele visível._

- Posso concluir que te divertis-te, então? – perguntou a Mamã sorrindo de lado.

- Claro! Tirando as horas de seca do jogo de xadrez e em que não havia nada para fazer, sim diverti imenso! – Respondi.

- Eu vou dar-lhe banho e vestir! – Disse a tia Alice aparecendo.

- Obrigada, maninha, mas a minha filha não é a tua Barbie "Shelly". Nós tratamos dela em casa. – Riu-se o meu Pai e a tia deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

- Vai buscar a tua mochila querida. – Pediu a minha Mãe.

_Passei pela tia Alice e ela piscou-me o olho. Depois olhou do meu Pai que falava com Carlisle para mim e avisou-me com o olhar. Anuí._

"_Pop It, Lock It, Pokka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky, move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag across The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role"_

- Mamã, Papá podemos ir amanhã ao cinema ver o filme da Hannah Montana? – Perguntei quando o meu Pai me pôs ás cavalitas.

- Não admira que estivesses a cantar na tua cabeça… - Sorriu o meu Pai beijando a minha mão que se enrolou no pescoço dele.

- Claro que podemos! – Disse a minha Mãe.

- Adeus Nessie! – disse a tia Alice piscando-me o olho.

- Adeus a todos! – disse acenando. – Até amanhã!

- Xau Nessie.

_Depois de uma corrida até casa, foi levada para o meu quarto onde fui logo enfiada debaixo de água morna._

- Porque é que o xadrez é tão interessante? – Perguntei.

- Porque eu gosto de ver a cara de derrotado do Jasper, do Carlisle e mesmo da Alice! São tão engraçadas. – Disse o meu Pai sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- É tão aborrecido. – Murmurei enquanto a fragrância de amora se derramou sobre o meu cabelo.

- É só aborrecido porque ainda não jogaste contra mim princesa! – Ele disse piscando-me o olho.

- Acho que fiquei traumatizada! – Encolhi os ombros e ele riu-se alto.

- Isso passa. – Riu a minha Mãe. – Mas depois não te podes queixar! Pelo que pude concluir tomaste um belo de um banho fresco.

- A tia Alice ligou a mangueira no máximo e depois o tio Emmett ligou os aspersores. Brinquei um pouco com as borboletas até que o tio Emmett pegou em mim e na tia Alice como se fossemos penas e atirou-nos para o canteiro enlameado de rosas! – Expliquei enquanto a espuma do shampô me corria pelo corpo deixando um aroma agradável.

_A minha Mãe retirou-me da água e entregou-me ao meu Pai que já tinha uma toalha rosa grande, morna, á minha espera. Enrolando-me nela e beijando-me a face dirigiu-se com a minha Mãe para o meu quarto. Ele secou-me o cabelo e depois fez-me cócegas, conclusão, acabamos quase a desfazer a cama, tão bem feita, e eu chorava de tanto me rir. _

- Se as duas crianças pararem, eu posso vestir a minha filha de forma a ela não apanhar uma constipação? – Riu a minha Mãe segurando um pijama na mão.

- Hamm…já vestimos. – Disse o meu Pai a brincar e voltou a atacar-me com cócegas.

- A criança agora pode parar e ir começar a preparar o jantar para a filha! – Mandou a minha Mãe arreganhando os dentes.

- Está bem, está bem!

_Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas. A minha Mãe vestiu-me o pijama de calças rosa e t-shirt branca, com pantufas brancas. Escovou-me o cabelo e deu-me um beijo na face._

- Eu já te chamo para vires comer. – Disse saindo do quarto descendo as escadas.

_Abri a minha mochila e encontrei lá as minhas coisas e depois lembrei-me._

- Reneesme, desce por favor amor. – Chamou a minha Mãe docemente.

_Saí do quarto e passei pelo dos meus Pais, impecavelmente arrumado. _

"_Pop It, Lock It, Pokka-Dot-It  
Country-fy, then Hip-Hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky, move Side To Side  
Jump To The Left, Stick It, Glide  
Zig, Zag across The Floor, Shuffle in Diagonal  
When The Drum Hits, Hands On Your Hips  
One Foot In, 1-80 Twist  
And Then A,  
Zig Zag, Step, Slide, Lean In Left, Clap 3 Times  
Shake It Out, Head To Toe  
Throw It All Together, That's How We Role"_

- Queres mesmo ver o filme! – Disse o meu Pai olhando-me divertido. – Está farta de cantar uma das canções! – Esclareceu a minha Mãe.

- Amanhã vemos o filme e compramos o CD. – Ela disse e eu comecei a saltar excitada. - Passas demasiado tempo com a Alice. – Observou.

_Enquanto jantava e os meus Pais falavam na minha frente, um grito agudo penetrou a floresta toda._

- AAAHHHH! EMMETT TIRA ISSO DE CIMA DE MIM! QUE NOJO! AI QUE HORROR! MAS QUE RAIO? COMO É QUE ISSO VEIO AQUI PARAR? SÃO TÃO NOJENTAS…AI TIRA ISSO DA MINHA FRENTE, SAIAM NOJENTAS…AHHH…

_Eu e a minha Mãe olhamos para o Pai a pedir esclarecimentos, mas ele estava a rir-se tanto que não conseguia falar. Os gritos e os amaldiçoamentos estavam ainda a ser feitos a torto e a direito. _

- Papá?!

- Edward?!

- Alguém entornou uma colónia de caracóis em cima da cama da Rosalie e do Emmett.

- Quem? – Perguntamos curiosas.

- Ninguém sabe. Excepto a Alice, essa está a cantar Britney Spears na cabeça. Sabe mesmo como me afastar.

_Acabei de jantar e entretanto os gritos cessaram. Bocejei. A minha Mãe pegou-me ao colo e transportou-me ao meu quarto, onde me aconchegou e beijou a face e o meu Pai também. Os dois abandonaram o meu quarto. Abraçando-me a um urso de pelúcia, outro grito ecoou pelas florestas, mas este grito, vinha do quarto ao lado…_

-

**Edward POV (Yepee!)**

_Ria-me todas as vezes que olhava para Bella e a via estremecer só de pensar que ontem á noite depois de deitarmos Reneesme, deitamo-nos na cama para nos "divertirmos" um pouco e acabamos os dois, mas ela é que estava debaixo, cobertos de caracóis todos enlameados e viscosos. Neste momento estava a minha família toda na cozinha da minha casa com a Bella, a olharmos uns para os outros desconfiados, principalmente para Alice que se deixava estar sentada no balcão cantando baixinho._

_Emmett! As minhas apostas no Emmett!_ – **Jasper.**

_Porque é que eu sou sempre o mau da fita?_ – **Emmett** com beicinho, sinceramente.

_Viscosidade, viscosidade, __**viscosidade**__!_ – **Rosalie e Bella** (que tinha o seu escudo desactivado de forma a deixar-me ouvir os pensamentos dela pois estava demasiado traumatizada para falar) que estremeceram ao mesmo tempo e eu ri-me.

_Foi um deles. Agora qual? Têm __**todos**__ cadastro_. – **Carlisle.**

_Cullen e basta._ – **Esme.**

_Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap, Boom Boom Clap Boom De Clap De Clap._ – Alice.

- Oh Alice, mas agora também ouves Hannah Montana? – Perguntei horrorizado, já me bastava a aparelhagem da minha filha no quarto por vezes a rebentar com as músicas da popstar loira ou morena ou lá o que é.

_Alice ignorou-me e começo novamente a cantar. Ficamos em silêncio até um grito vir do quarto da…_

- Reneesme! – Dissemos todos.

_No quarto dela, sentada na cama a sacudir a cabeça como se tivesse algo maldoso lá, Nessie estava a chorar em plenos pulmões, grossas lágrimas mornas escorriam na cara enquanto Bella a socorria pegando nela e ela agitava a cabeça._

_É um bicho no meu cabelo!_ – **Nessie.**

_Procurei. Um caracol. Deve ter…ugh…rastejado do nosso quarto para aqui. Um dos fugitivos, porque eu lembro-me de me ter livrado de todos. Rosalie deu um pequeno grito ao vê-lo e Bella afastou-se com Nessie segura entre os braços dela. Havia dois ou três na travesseira dela. Deve ter acordado e assustou-se._

- Pronto amor, já não tens nada, pronto! – Consolava Bella.

_Ela ainda gritava apavorada._

_Eu nunca quis que eles viessem parar no meu quarto. Eu livrei-me de todos._ – **Nessie.**

- Foste tu? – Disse escandalizado e sinceramente, divertido de uma mente tão pequenina e aspecto inocente ter feito tal coisa. – Ah! Daí tanta Hannah Montana. E deixa adivinhar a tua tia…que já fugiu…ajudou-te!

_Nessie soluçava, mas anuiu enterrando a cabeça no pescoço de Bella._

- Não te preocupes Nessie, a culpa é da Alice, não tua. – Disse Rose docemente, ela nunca culparia Nessie, é demasiado tia babada.

_Eu mato aquela PIXIE. Eu juro que MATO!_ – **Rosalie.**

_É desta que fico viúvo._ **– Jasper.**

_A Nessie ainda tem muito para aprender, mas este já foi um grande passo na evolução da mentezinha dela que o Eddie tenta manter sã._ – **Emmett.**

- Afastado da minha filha corruptor. – Rosnei-lhe e ele encolheu os ombros.

_Como eu disse. É Cullen e basta._ **– Esme,** ela soube sempre, abriu a mente e mostrou-me Nessie no meio do jardim, enquanto "chovia", a apanhar os caracóis.

- Vá Princesa, já não tens nada. Agora vais preparar-te e vamos todos ao cinema. – Disse Carlisle.

_Ela anuiu mas ainda soluçava, agarrada a Bella como se se agarrasse á própria vida. A nossa família saiu e Nessie acalmou-se mais um bocadinho._

- Deves ter-te aborrecido mesmo muito para tal partida… - Brinquei e ela sorriu fracamente.

_Cullen é Cullen. Pequeno, grande ou enorme. Partida é o nosso lema e a família o ponto de partida._ – **Nessie e Bella** ao mesmo tempo arreganhando os dentes, coisas do Emmett também.

_Tenho ou não sorte na família que me calhou?_


	3. NA

_**POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM MAS ISTO NÃO É UM NOVO CAPITULO! (está em construção)**_

Bom, para quem estiver interessado tenho no meu perfil uma fic que é garantidamente actualizada todas as semanas. "Crepúsculo: A Última Oportunidade".

Deixo-vos aqui o sumário…

**Sumário Completo: **

150 Anos depois da sua transformação, Bella está de volta a Forks com um novo clã. Até onde está disposta a ir por vingança e orgulho? Conseguirá Edward quebrar a concha que Bella criou depois da sua partida 150 anos antes? Até onde Tanya e os Volturi estão envolvidos com a história dos Cullen e dos Callaway?

Passem por lá e deixem um comentariozinho! :D


	4. Rapto ao Estilo Cullen

"_**Rapto ao estilo Cullen"**_

_OLÁ! Sim, eu sei que demorei, mas hey, tenho uma fic mais séria para escrever (passem pela Última Oportunidade e entendem o que eu quero dizer)._

_Aqui têm. O último capítulo desta mini fic, feita de one-shots da vida da Princesinha dos Cullen. Espero que se divirtam e deixem as vossas opiniões._

_Atenciosamente:_

_Catii'aSofii'a_

_**Emmett POV (Isto deve ser divertido! Estar na mente do Emmett…)**_

_Rosalie…_

_Rose…_

_A minha loira…_

_Rosie…_

_As noites com a minha Rosie…_

_Rosalie e o seu feitio…_

_Rose e o seu corpo…_

_Rose! Rose! Rose! A minha vida é ela! Rosalie!_

- Edward! – Ouvi perfeitamente aquele gemido.

_Parei que nem estátua no meio da floresta, naquela caçada sozinho._

- Não me provoques Edward… - Novamente.

_OH! MEU! DEUS! A Bella e o Eddie a terem sexo! Se eu consigo ouvi-las que fará…bom eu sou vampiro tenho super audição por isso…mas mesmo assim! Não tarda a cidade toda está a par da situação sexual do mais recente casalinho Cullen. E ainda por cima com Nessie. No quarto ao lado!_

_*click*_

_E eu acho que já sei o que vou fazer! Quietamente, sabendo que o Edward entretido não ligava puto aos pensamentos cá de fora, dirigi-me a casa dos dois, trepando para a janela do quarto de Nessie, que surpreendentemente estava a dormir que nem rocha! E os pais ao lado a terem sexo…_

_Por muito que eu quisesse entrar no quarto deles, tirar fotos e fazer vídeo para publicar no YouTube, as minhas ideias eram outras e envolvia o ponto mais fraco, fraquinho dos dois. Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Sorri maliciosamente enquanto os gemidos continuavam e eu sentia mesmo os dois a caírem em cima da cama, Deus onde estariam antes! Olhei para a minha sobrinha e a carinha dela, perfeita, o seu biquinho com os lábios entre abertos, os braços esticados e os cachos cor de bronze espalhados na almofada de penas, não pode deixar de me sentir lisonjeado por ter sobrinha mais perfeita. E que também servia para partidas perfeitas. Estava uma noite fria e húmida, e eu não queria Nessie doente. Dirigi-me à cadeira de embalar e retirei de lá o cobertor branco de lã com as iniciais dela gravada. Peguei cuidadosamente em Nessie e embrulhei-a nele. Ela mexeu-se mas continuou a dormir. Saltei da janela e corri para casa enquanto os gemidos ficavam maiores. Hei-de lembrar de os chatear pela forma como a voz dele sobe oitavas quando eles têm sexo._

- Emmett tu és um génio! – Cantarolou Alice dançando até mim com Rosalie ao seu alcance. – Quando queres tens óptimas ideias!

- Estou orgulhosa de ti, Em! – Riu Rose beijando-me a face. – Agora dá cá a Princesinha. Eu vou colocá-la na cama do Edward até ao momento certo. – Completou retirando-me Nessie dos braços.

- Alice, eles vão topar o plano? – Perguntei alapando-me no sofá ligando a consola de jogos com o 'Guitar Hero'.

- Eles sabem que a Nessie está algures em Forks. Mas não sabem com quem. Vão recorrer toda a gente. E já tenho as horas a que temos de dividir a custódia. Tu e eu seremos os últimos. – Explicou Alice. – Agora não te descaias!

- Descair numa das melhores partidas do século?! – Perguntei incrédulo. – Tomas-me por quem, oh imitação de fada?

- Pela pessoa que vai levar uma coça da imitação de fada no jogo. – Respondeu firmemente Alice.

_Fiz um ruído desdenhoso e desisti de jogar. Se era para ter a Alice a dar-me cabo do coiro no jogo preferia mil vezes, ver televisão e esperar para que a bomba rebente!_

_**Bella POV**_

- Já te disse o quanto és perfeita? E o quanto estes momentos são perfeitos? – A voz aveludada, cheia de luxúria, ao meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer.

- Já disseste sim senhora. – Sussurrei deslumbrada. – Mas eu não me importo que o repitas!

- Posso repetir e mostrar se quiseres…

- Precisas de um duche frio Edward! Três vezes… - Disse divertidamente, sussurrando mesmo muito baixo as últimas duas palavras. - …não são suficientes?

- Eu tomo um duche frio! MÁ! – Ele disse feito criança levantando-se, mas depois parou e ficou com um sorriso malicioso, uh-oh. – Contigo!

_Puxou-me pelo braço para a casa de banho e blá, blá, blá vocês não têm nada a ver com a minha vida privada! Armados em Emmett?! Já tenho um…não preciso de outros…humf!_

_Acabei de me vestir e dirigi-me ao quarto de Reneesme, apanhando o maior choque da minha existência._

_**Edward POV**_

- EDWARD!!! – O grito ecoou, tão forte, tão forte, que abanou a casa e fez com que os meus tímpanos vibrassem a uma velocidade alucinante.

- Bella o que se passa? – Perguntei correndo para ao pé dela preocupado.

- A nossa filha Edward…aonde é que ela se meteu?

_Olhei para a cama de Reneesme, não estava lá. A janela estava fechada. A única coisa que faltava era o cobertor que estava em cima da cadeira de baloiço. Bella correu escadas abaixo para procurar pela casa inteira e eu ajudei-a. Ao fim de dez minutos desistimos. Ela NÃO estava em nossa casa. Pelo menos, não estava nesta!_

- Bella ela pode estar na outra casa. Anda embora. Eles podem ter vindo buscá-la. – Tentei acalmar aquela recém nascida de dois anos, mãe preocupada e agora com uma expressão que sinceramente me assustava.

- É bom que esteja! – Trovejou correndo sem esperar por mim.

_**Emmett POV**_

_Estava entretido a observar as desgraçadas das estrelas em reabilitação na E! News quando a porta de casa literalmente foi deitada abaixo. Olhei de relance e pulei de medo para detrás de Jasper. A Bella tinha uma cara de quem nos iria fazer aos pedaços e dançar depois á volta da fogueira. _

- Aonde é que ela está? – Perguntou, ou melhor, berrou!

- A Alice? Sei lá! – Defendi-me. – Pergunta ao Jazz! – Disse batendo no ombro deste.

- A Alice saiu á coisa de dez minutos com Carlisle. – Disse Jasper olhando aborrecido para mim. – E a pequena Nessie onde está?

- Esse é o problema. NÃO ESTÁ! Alguém raptou a minha filha! – Gritou Bella. – ROSALIE!

- O que se passou? Eu luto! – Gritou Rosalie aparecendo meia arranjada, meia maquilhada, descendo as escadas com pavor, poderá, o grito assusta até o diabo.

- A Reneesme? – Perguntou Edward calmamente.

- Supostamente deveria estar com vocês! – Resmungou Rosalie. – Mas perderam a criança foi?

- Ninguém perdeu ninguém. Mas um tresloucado qualquer tirou-me a minha filha e eu não descanso enquanto não a encontrar! – Berrava novamente Bella.

_Louca varrida!_

- EMMETT! Não abuses… - Gritou Edward com aquele olhar de predador assassino e sem escrúpulos.

- A Esme? – Perguntou Bella mais calma, graças a Jasper.

- Está a restaurar um edifício em Port Angels. – Informou Rosalie subindo as escadas para se compor em condições.

- Edward, vamos. – Disse Bella e Edward observou como bonito cachorrinho…quero dizer, vampirinho que é!

- Tu ainda… - Começou a ameaçar mas Bella pegou-lhe nos colarinhos e arrastou-o para fora de casa. – ISTO AINDA NÃO ACABOU EMMETT CULLEN!

_Pois não. Ainda agora começou!_

_**Esme POV**_

_A restauração da antiga casa de Port Angels corria bem. Mas o que me ocupava a mente era a partida que eu tinha alinhado com Alice e Emmett. Não sou destas coisas mas tentem vocês discordar com o beicinho e os olhos esbugalhados de Alice e a ternura daquele gigante urso de peluche que é Emmett. Não há escapadela. _

- Esme… - Disse o pequeno anjo, que em frente de humanos teria de me tratar pelo nome próprio. -…estamos a jogar á apanhada é?

- Ao estilo Cullen, Nessie. – Sorri-lhe e ela gargalhou baixinho.

_Nessie estava sentada numa cadeira a ver-me comandar a restauração._

- Isto não te aborrece meu anjo? – Perguntei.

- Não. Eu gosto. – Disse balançando as pernas. – É tão antigo.

- Do século dezassete. Mas infelizmente as pessoas descuidaram-se.

- Ainda bem que existes tu Esme. Podes-me ensinar a história do casarão? – Pediu e eu não resisti.

- Claro que posso. Anda. – Disse oferecendo-lhe a minha mão e ela aceitou rapidamente.

_Passamos mais de uma hora a andar no casarão e eu expliquei-lhe as festas que eu e Carlisle já tínhamos ido ali e as antigas famílias que lá tinham vivido. Regressei ao século dezassete e a minha neta ouviu-me com muito interesse. Era a única para a qual as minhas histórias eram uma completa novidade._

- Olá Princesa, olá Rainha. – Disse Carlisle aparecendo, cumprimentando Nessie e a mim respectivamente.

_Pegou em Nessie ao colo e beijou-me de leve os lábios._

- Temos de ir! Consultas para fazer Dr.ª Reneesme. – Disse na brincadeira Carlisle e Nessie anuiu.

- Adeus Esme. – Despediu-se.

- Adeus querida até logo. Não te esqueças do plano. – Disse-me Carlisle desaparecendo com Nessie.

_Não foi tarde, nem foi cedo. Edward e Bella apareceram vinte minutos depois._

- Olá Edward. Olá Bella. Passasse alguma coisa minha querida? Estão tão…preocupados!

- A Nessie desapareceu. – Disse Edward em pânico, mas a sua aparência era calma.

- A Reneesme foi raptada por alguém. E eu tenho a certeza que ela não está muito longe. – Disse Bella acentuando o nome completo de Nessie. – Esme, por tudo o que é sagrado, ela esteve aqui?

- Se esteve não foi comigo Bella. Já falaram com a Rosalie? Ela é que costuma levar a Nessie a passear no parque! – Disse-lhes com calma.

- Mas a Rose não está com ela, nem está ninguém no parque! – Desesperou Bella, minha pobre filha.

- Talvez o Carlisle saiba. – Disse encolhendo os ombros. – E a Alice? Ela deve saber!

- Tem o telemóvel desligado. Mas passamos pelo shopping e a mente dela estava ocupada com roupas. Creio que se fosse mesmo muito grave nos avisava. – Disse Edward calmamente.

- Grave ou não é a minha filha! – Disse Bella chorosa. – Adeus Esme. Anda Edward!

_Vi-os arrancar e só eu sei a culpa que começo a sentir…_

_**Carlisle POV**_

_A minha neta era tão engraçada. Ficava sentada num banco atrás da minha secretária, tendo uma parte desta para pintar como criança regular. Mas quando uma paciente saía, ela dava a sua opinião dos livros que já tinha surripiado da minha biblioteca. Ela era tão especial._

- O Papá vai ficar chateado comigo quando descobrir a partida?

- Contigo não. Nunca. Ele não conseguia. Mas agora é capaz de pedir uma ordem de restrição contra nós.

- E a Mamã?

- Vai ficar aborrecida connosco, mas isso logo lhe passa.

- Eu não queria que eles ficassem tristes.

_Tal e qual os Pais. _

- Não te preocupes, ainda nos vamos rir imenso no futuro.

_Jasper apareceu apressado no meu escritório. Se fosse humano tinha um enfarte._

- Horas de ir Principesa! – Ele disse referindo-se a Nessie. – Eles adiantaram-se!

_Ele pegou em Nessie e saiu, peguei nos lápis de cor e nas folhas e rapidamente devolvia á pediatria e fingi que estava lá a ver uma das crianças quando apenas Edward entrou._

- Carlisle, por favor onde está a Nessie?

- Não está com vocês?

- Mas que joguinho é este? Eu já vos conheço mas coitada da Bella…onde é que ela está?

- Falem com o Jasper. – Resmunguei, sou sempre apanhado, tomei o lugar da Esme.

- Vocês estão na lista negra dela e precisaram de muita lixívia para a tornarem branca! – Ele resmungou e saiu.

_Oops!_

- GRANDE OOPS! – Ele gritou no fundo do corredor.

_**Bella POV**_

- Tu estás a dizer-me que eles _raptaram_ a **minha** filha, por _diversão_? – Exclamei fora de mim.

- Bella tu sabes como é que eles são. – Resmungou Edward. – Foi o Emmett, só pode! Ele ainda me vai explicar muita coisa.

- A ti não. _A mim_. – Gritei-lhe e ele encolheu-se. – Desculpa amor, mas estou mesmo stressada. Eu não me importo que ela passe o dia com eles, escusavam era de a tirarem assim, sem mais nem menos.

- Eu entendo Bella. Eles devem estar no shopping. A mente da Alice está por detrás disto também. – Disse Edward e eu concordei.

_Ao passarmos a grande velocidade pelo parque a minha visão apanhou algo, mas quando dei conta já tínhamos virado as duas curvas seguintes._

- Edward… - Rosnei baixinho.

- Sim?!

- O Jasper estava com a Reneesme no parque. – Disse e ele travou a fundo de tal maneira que o cinto rasgou mal eu fui para a frente e vi para trás. – Calma!

- Porque é que não disseste mais cedo? – Ele disse fazendo inversão de marcha.

- Bom, com a tua condução louca, já íamos a cinco quarteirões de distância. – Rosnei-lhe baixinho, meu deus, podia ser tão ignorante quando queria.

_Quando chegamos o parque estavam surpreendentemente vazio._

- Shopping? – Perguntei recostando-me no banco, ia ser um longo e tortuoso dia.

_**Emmett POV**_

- Oh Nessie! Estás a fazer batota! – Queixei-me.

- Não estou não. – Disse-me colocando as mãos á cintura pronta a regatear.

- Ai estás, estás! Nunca ninguém bateu o meu record no Pac-Man e chegas tu e arruínas-me o meu melhor high score?

_Ela deitou-me a língua de fora e correu para a mesa de matraquilhos._

- Oh não, és demasiado nova! – Disse-lhe.

- Aposto que te ganho! – Desafiou mostrando aqueles dentinhos brancos e brilhantes.

- Uma miúda de… - Comecei e teria de mentir sobre a idade dela, pela quantidade de humanos que nos rodeava. -… cinco anos e meio a vencer-me no meu jogo? Ah querida Nessie, nunca aprendes!

_Dez minutos depois…_

- O QUÊ? – Gritei assustando metade da população do shopping. – ISTO SÓ PODE SER UM PESADELO!

- Não é. Estás mesmo a levar uma tareia de uma miúda de cinco anos. – Riu-se Jasper que tinha chegado naquele momento com Alice.

- Para a próxima Ness, joga a dinheiro. – Disse Alice pegando nela ao colo. – Mas agora é hora das compras. Precisamos de uns vestidos e conjuntos novos para ti. O que tu tens é muito usado…

- Ainda mal usei as roupas da semana passada! – Murmurou Nessie.

- Mas já as usaste. E usar a mesma roupa duas vezes não serve. Além disso, cresces rápido. – Fez notar Alice.

- Podemos primeiro ir jogar bowling? – Implorou Jasper, ele com Alice tinha sempre de implorar como um cachorro.

- BOWLING! – Disse Nessie animada atirando os braços ao ar.

- Oh, que seja. – Disse Alice derrotada e com mau-humor passando Nessie para o colo de Jasper, Alice ficou em transe e depois passou-se. – BOWLING! – Festejou que nem imitação de Nessie.

- Okay, bowling. – Concluí.

_Como era a primeira vez de Nessie a jogar bowling e Jasper era expert naquela matéria, ele ficou encarregado de a ensinar enquanto Alice gravava com uma câmara de vídeo a primeira jogada de Nessie para depois mostrar a Edward e Bella, a ver se nos atenuavam a pena de morte. Aproximei-me por trás de Jasper e Nessie. Jasper fingia que ajudava Nessie a carregar a bola, quando a miúda era bem capaz de ter duas ou três nas mãos._

- Balança para a frente, trás, frente…

- WOW! CALMA AÍ! – Disse afastando-me quando a bola quase me acertou no sítio que dói.

- Desculpa Em.

- Desculpa Tio.

- Vá continuem! – Disse respirando de alivio.

_Afastei-me mas depois estava a vê-los aos dois aos segredinhos e aproximei-me._

- NESSIE NÃO…

- AU! AU! AU! AU!

-…largues a bola… - Terminou Jasper enquanto eu estava ajoelhado no chão.

**Jasper POV**

_Dor! Era tudo o que eu sentia de Emmett. DOR! Nessie tinha largado a bola atrás, em vez da pista, e tinha acertado nas partes baixas de Emmett. E como a bola não foi lançada por um humano, mas sim por uma mestiça com força que se enganou no lugar, aquilo deve ter doído. Esperemos que não cause danos permanentes, ou a Rose troca de parceiro._

- Jazz, vamos embora. Eles estão perto. – Disse Alice pegando em Nessie que estava perdida de riso da própria asneira.

_Ignoramos Emmett, estendido no meio do chão e seguimos por uns corredores, para umas lojas, onde Nessie iria servir de Barbie tridimensional. _

_**Edward POV**_

_Corremos a um passo normal para o lugar onde Emmett estava estendido, com as mãos a proteger as partes masculinas dele, de olhos cerrados e a grunhir de dor._

- Emmett?! – Perguntou Bella escandalizada.

_Ele grunhiu novamente e rebolou._

_- NESSIE NÃO…_

_- AU! AU! AU! AU!_

_-…largues a bola… - Terminou Jasper enquanto eu estava ajoelhado no chão._

_Tentei controlar-me juro, mas foi inevitável, sentei-me no banco mais próximo a rir-me que nem louco, tendo Bella a olhar de mim para Emmett e vice-versa totalmente perdida._

- Edward?!

- A Nessie esteve a aprender a jogar bowling, mas atirou a bola na direcção errada! – Disse e ela também se começou a rir que nem perdida.

- Emmett por favor, sê crescidinho! – Disse Bella por entre gargalhadas.

- Dói pá! – Ele disse largando a fita pondo-se de pé. – A Nessie não é fraquinha!

- Oh bom, acho que já sofreste o suficiente. – Disse Bella.

- A sério? – Perguntamos em uníssono.

- Não. Mas isso não vem ao caso, trato de vocês, mais tarde!

- Vamos, a Alice está na terceira secção. – Informei-os.

_**Alice POV**_

_Oh não! Oh não! Oh não! Oh não, oh não, oh não. Eles iriam por uma ordem de restrição contra mim. Iriam mesmo. Eu via-o. Como é que eu ia dizer ao Edward e á Bella que eu perdi a filha deles?_

- TU O QUÊ? – Gritou Edward detrás de mim fazendo Jasper estremecer e o meu corpo arrepiar-se. – Repete Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen.

_Eu odiava quando ele usava o meu nome completo._

- Alice, o que foi? – Perguntou Bella.

- Ela perdeu a Reneesme. – Disse Edward e Bella se fosse possível tomou feições de leoa com uma cara vermelha de raiva.

- Alice…aonde…é…que..está…A MINHA FILHA?

- Ela fugiu-me! – Murmurei olhando para os meus dedos que se entrelaçavam nervosamente.

- Fugiu-te! Então vê para onde foi!

- Não dá. Ela está quieta e não está a tomar decisões. É inútil. Está no shopping mas não sei aonde… - Murmurei novamente.

- Nós falamos depois. – Disse Bella marchando para fora da loja. – EDWARD!

_Edward bufou e seguiu Bella. _

- Vocês só arranjam problemas. – Disse Jasper abanando a cabeça negativamente. – É desta que nunca mais vão poder ver a Nessie!

_**Bella POV.**_

- Edward aonde é que ela está? – Perguntei calmamente.

- No segundo piso. Tem calma. – Disse Edward beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- E se alguém a agarra?

- Ninguém a vai agarrar! Ela é mais forte que um humano e é esperta. – Tranquilizou.

- Mas está sozinha Edward. Ela nunca deveria ter alinhado nesta brincadeira estúpida. Sabia como nós ficaríamos ralados com ela.

- Tem calma. – Disse novamente enquanto alcançávamos o piso 2. – Ela está ao fundo do corredor.

_Com passo apressado alcançamos o fundo do corredor. Reneesme vestia um lindo vestido de verão azulinho com uma tira negra de veludo em volta da cintura fazendo um laço atrás, e uns sapatinhos pretos de verão. Os cachos bronze sobre os ombros e as mãozinhas na montra de uma loja de animais. Aproximamo-nos devagarinho, vendo porque é que estava ela tão calada. E ali estava, do outro lado da montra, um cachorrinho branquinho, não mais que dois meses, a lamber o vidro, onde estava encostado o narizinho de Reneesme e as patinhas dele coincidiam com as mãozinhas dela._

- Olá amor. – Disse-lhe agachando-me ao nível dela.

- Olha Mamã, ele gosta de mim. – Ela disse não quebrando a sua posição.

- Pois gosta, mas Nessie, não o podemos levar para casa. – Disse Edward com cuidado, agachando-se também.

- Mas as outras crianças têm animais de estimação. E já que eu não vou ter mais irmãos porque é que não posso ter um animal de estimação? Ou porque não posso ter os cinco cachorrinhos, eles são todos irmãos e eu não os queria separar! – Protestou Nessie.

_Edward suspirou e pegou nela ao colo._

- Havemos de arranjar uma solução, prometo.

- Mas eu quero-os! – Ela disse e enterrou a cabeça no ombro dele.

_Olhei para ele, duvidosa. Sabíamos que Nessie nunca teria um irmão, era impossível. E sabíamos também o quanto ás vezes sozinha estava, todos tentavam o máximo para distraí-la, mas não era o suficiente._

- Vocês vão acabar por comprá-los. – Cantou Alice quando eu meti uma Reneesme adormecida na cadeirinha do Volvo.

- Cala-te Alice. – Dissemos Edward e eu em uníssono entrando no Volvo, deixando-a para trás com Emmett e Jasper.

-

- RENEESME CULLEN PÁRA DE SALTAR EM CIMA DA CAMA E VESTE O PIJAMA! – Gritei quando a encontrei pela quarta vez a saltar na cama e a não obedecer-me ou a Edward.

_Remédio santo, caiu de cu na cama e ficou a olhar-me estática, pegando logo no pijama enfiando-o nas pernas e cabeça. Abriu os cobertores e meteu-se na cama, deitando-se e virando-me as costas. Desactivei o meu escudo, para que Edward me pudesse ouvir na casa á beira do rio. __**Ela está chateada comigo Edward. Acho que fiz mal em gritar-lhe. Mas eu ainda estou nervosa por causa do dia de hoje e ela não coopera como os dias normais. **_

_Fui até ao nosso quarto e sentei-me na cama. Edward entrou pouco depois._

- Calma Bella, ela quando não dorme em condições fica assim. Uma pilha eléctrica e não ouve ninguém. – Confortou-me Edward puxando-me para os braços dele.

- Mas eu gritei com ela.

- Todas as Mães gritam com as filhas a certa altura. A Nessie não pode pensar que manda em nós, quando somos nós que mandamos nela. Existem alturas que ela faz o que quer e bem entende de todos, mas isso é mimo a mais. Existem limites. – Disse Edward e eu concordei, amava a minha filha, morria por ela, mas havia limites.

- Sabes, eu acho que não faria mal em comprar os cachorrinhos. – Disse-lhe depois de uns momentos de silêncio.

- Bella, cães? A sério?

- Qual é o mal? Nós somos diferentes, não os vamos matar.

- Mas…

- Edward ela não vai ter irmãos e se tivesse algo com que se distrair nunca seguia os maus exemplos do Emmett…ou da Alice. – Disse a rir-me e Edward riu-se também. – Admite que é uma boa ideia. Ela ficara tão contente.

- Okay, só um.

- Edward… - Choraminguei e olhei para ele com biquinho e olhos dourados brilhantes, ele não era o único que deslumbrava.

- Bella…

- Por favor…por mim…pela Reneesme…por favor… - Continuei a choramingar com o mesmo olhar e quanto mais eu me chegava para cima dele, mais ele recuava, e quanto eu mais me chegava, mais recuava até que_…"thud"._ – Edward?

- Está bem, está bem, amanhã de manhã vamos buscar os cinco. – Disse levantando o cu do chão saindo do quarto derrotado.

-

_**Edward POV**_

_Oito e meia da manhã, em frente de uma loja de animais no shopping. Nunca, mas nunca me tinha visto a fazer isto na minha eternidade. Só Bella e Reneesme para girarem a minha vida do avesso…no bom sentido claro…não seria nada sem elas. Bella e eu observávamos os cinco cachorrinhos adormecidos pela montra, estávamos de mãos dadas, perdidos em pensamentos. Esme tinha ficado a olhar Nessie que ainda dormia quando saímos. _

_**Oh valha-me Deus! Ela vai obrigar-me mesmo a fazer isto?**_

_**Se todos têm, porque não vou ter um também?**_

_**Tirem-me deste filme!**_

_**Cachorrinho, cachorrinho…**_

_Os meus irmãos? Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie e Alice, respectivamente. _

- Edward, era suposto virmos só nós! – Disse Bella.

- Parece que eles também querem um cachorrinho para brincarem. – Comentei quando os vi a aproximar.

_Alice trazia Jasper de arrasto, mais um pouco e vinha pelo chão. Emmett e Rosalie vinham atrás de mãos dadas, normalmente._

- Isto é tão excitante! – Exclamou Alice ao aproximar-se de nós.

- Tu estás proibida de te aproximares da minha filha. Pelo menos 1 quilómetro de distância. E tu também Emmett. – Disse Bella, ela não iria deixar a partida ser perdoada tão facilmente.

- Desculpa Bella. – Murmuraram os dois e eu aclarei a garganta, também estava louco de preocupação. – E Edward! – Porque é que eu tenho a sensação que eles têm mais medo da Bella do que de mim?

- Porque é que vocês querem um cão? – Perguntei.

- Por diversão. – Respondeu Emmett.

- Nunca tive um e quero ter. O Jazz oferece-me!

- Tenho outro remédio?

- Cala-te e vamos entrando. – Disse Alice sem perder a sua excitação.

_Quando entramos uma senhora de certa idade, e com pensamentos apenas nos animais sendo extremamente simpática nos atendeu._

- Bom dia queridos, que posso fazer por vocês?

- Bom Dia. – Disse Bella educadamente. – Eu e o meu marido, gostaríamos de comprar á nossa filha, aqueles cinco labradores brancos. Infelizmente não vai poder ter irmãos, problemas pós-parto, e nós gostaríamos de lhe dar alguma companhia.

- Oh claro querida, claro. Fico tão contente que os cachorrinhos fiquem todos juntos, que nem sabes.

_**Oh eu sei. Não tarda rebenta!**__ – Jasper e eu contive uma gargalhada._

- São três machos e duas fêmeas. Muito carinhosos. Não são agressivos e so gostam de brincadeiras. Também adoram roer coisas, sugiro que tenham cuidado com o que deixam espalhado que sirva para afiar os dentes.

_A velha senhora arranjou uma caixa de cartão, com um cobertor antigo, cinzento e começou a colocar um por um, os agora acordados labradores. Eles eram branquinhos, um pouco sujos é claro, por estarem ali á algum tempo e tinham todos, estupendos olhos azuis cristalinos._

- São cães raros.

_Eu sabia que ela queria dizer caros._

- Aceita cartão de crédito certo? – Perguntei tirando da minha carteira o cartão dourado.

_Os olhos dele percorreram-nos e pensou logo que éramos alguns milionários de visita, porque não podíamos pertencer a esta área. Bella ficou sentada ao pé do caixote a fazer festinhas naquelas cinco criaturas…cães! Cães! E parecia adorá-los. Eu também reparei como eles eram pequenos, peludos, fofos. Como bolas de pêlo. Tinham um olhar tão infantil, tão criança. A aconchegarem-se debaixo da mão de Bella com o mimo que lhes era dado._

- Este? Oh querida que excelente escolha. Os Golden Retriever são óptimas companhias. É macho.

- Oh, eu sei, também queria um. Vá Jasper…abre os cordõezinhos á bolsa, abre. – Disse Alice enquanto aninhava no colo dela, um cachorrinho de pêlo dourado e olhos negros, meio adormecido no pescoço dela.

_Jasper sorriu-lhe e tirou o seu cartão de crédito._

_**Algo me diz que esta é a primeira de muitas contas.**__ - Jasper_

- Rosie! – Chamou Emmett do fundo da loja. – É este. Tem mesmo a ver connosco não achas?

- Ele é lindo, lá isso é. E parece que vocês os dois se vão dar muito bem… - Riu-se Rose.

- Desculpe, senhora! Gostaria deste rottweiler. – Pediu Emmett.

_Rosalie apareceu-nos com um rottweiler bebé, com o pêlo preto como veludo com castanho escuro nas patas e barriga, tinha olhos castanhos escuros grandes._

_Por muito que dissessem dos animais e dos vampiros, estes não pareciam nada assustados. Talvez se fossem habituados de pequenos como estes vão ser, as coisas resultassem._

-

- Como é que achas que ela vai reagir? – Perguntou Bella colocando o último cachorrinho em cima da cama de Nessie.

_Tínhamos comprado tudo o que havia para comprar. Taça para água e comida, camas, brinquedos para roer, ração, ossos para afiarem os dentes (em vez da mobília), a casota para o jardim que estou mesmo a prever só vai ser usada no verão e nem isso. Depois, chegamos a casa e ainda lhes demos banho e secamos. Agora pareciam flocos pequenos de neve. As duas fêmeas com coleiras vermelhas e os três machos com coleiras azuis. Em cima da cama de Nessie eles aninharam-se e rapidamente adormeceram. _

_Silenciosamente, movemos alguma mobília no quarto de Nessie para que um cesto de palha redondo, enorme, com uma grande almofada preta coubesse. Sabiamos que eles so iriam para la durante o dia, porque iriam dormir com Nessie, quer nos queiramos, quer não. Colocamos uma caixa pequena, cheia de brinquedos ao pé da cama, para que Nessie soubesse que eles tinham com que brincar com ela._

_Quando saímos do quarto dela, olhamos um para o outro. Estavamos encharcados, e com marcas de patas por todo o lado. Era a hora de nos arranjarmos._

_**Nessie POV**_

_Estava um pouco triste, da maneira como o meu dia tinha ontem acabado. A Mamã chateada comigo. O facto de não poder ter cachorrinhos como outra criança…era algo que me entristecia. Olhei para o relógio na minha mesinha de cabeceira. Era quase meio dia. Meu Deus! Dormi tanto. Sentei-me na cama, as cortinas estavam corridas, e eu estava ainda cansada, além disso que tinha eu hoje para fazer?!_

_Vi cinco coisas brancas peludas em cima da minha cama, pareciam cãezinhos pequeninos. Deitei-me para trás. ESPERA! Cinco coisas brancas peludas? Cães?_

_Eram eles! Eram os cachorrinhos da loja. Eles treparam para cima de mim a exigir a minha atenção enquanto eu tentava fazer festas nos pelos brancos e macios de todos. Eram tão fofos. Tão lindos. Era como o céu ter descido á terra. Pareciam nuvens de algodão. _

_Saltei da cama e com cuidado coloquei-os no chão. Corri escadas abaixo, e na sala, saltei para o colo dos meus Pais que estavam na sala._

- Obrigada! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. – Disse agarrada aos pescoços deles.

- Ainda bem que gostaste Princesa. – Disse a minha Mãe.

- Agora tens que cuidar deles. – Riu-se o meu Pai.

_Olhei para trás e senti pequenos latidos, enquanto eles tentavam descer as escadas aos trambolhões. Ajudei-os._

- As taças com a ração estão na cozinha para ele. – Disse a minha Mãe.

Anuí com entusiasmo e pegando num cachorrinho macho, pela coleira azul, caminhei até á cozinha onde todos correram para uma taça. Poisei o cachorrinho e ele também foi comer.

- E agora Nessie? Nomes? – Perguntou o meu Pai da porta.

- Não sei. Podemos ir ver á internet?

- Claro, vou só buscar o portátil.

- A tia Alice chamou o dela de Buddy. – Informou a Mamã.

- A tia Alice também tem um? – Perguntei excitada.

- E o tio Emmett chamou o dele de Duke. – Informou novamente.

- Uau, já são tantos. – Disse enquanto so via comer com vontade.

_A minha barriga queixou-se._

- Hora de almoço e pequeno-almoço, não é assim?

_Eu ri-me e anuí._


End file.
